A variety of dispensing machines are known that contain a plurality of receptacles in which articles are stored. When the machine is actuated, an article is released from one of the receptacles and falls into an exit tray where it is readily accessible. Many coin operated cigarette vending machines are of this type.
One problem of increasing seriousness associated with dispensing machines is theft. It is often possible to insert a tool or even a hand into the opening through which the articles are dispensed to cause the articles to be released. Although this problem is a matter of some concern in the case of machines that vend such items as cigarettes and candy, it is a far greater problem if the machine is used to dispense more expensive articles such as prerecorded audio and video tape cassettes or video game cartridges. In some types of retail businesses, such as the sale of prerecorded tape cassettes, inventory shrinkage is a major problem that threatens the economic viability of many establishments.
A relatively theft proof dispensing machine would have additional uses beyond those of the traditional coin operated vending function. For instance, it could be positioned within a retail establishment and loaded with the principal inventory of the business that would otherwise be stored on shelves. Used in this way, it would prevent pilferage by both customers and employees.
A fully satisfactory answer to the problem of blocking of the opening through which the dispensed article falls into the exit tray to prevent the release of articles in the machine has not been found heretofore. One possible approach is to cause the article to slide down a ramp or tube, following a circuitous route. However, this approach requires that a substantial portion of the space available above the exit tray be devoted to a ramp for which a minimum angle of incline must be maintained. The ability of the machine to store articles to be dispensed is reduced accordingly or else the exit tray must be inconveniently positioned too close to the floor.
Another approach to preventing access to the interior of the machine has been to provide a device that blocks the opening when the article is dispensed. However, such a device must be designed so that it will not injure a hand that is inserted in the opening. Moreover, such devices can usually be defeated by blocking the device in an open position while it is going through its normal operating cycle.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a dispensing machine that effectively uses the maximum space available for the storage of goods to be dispensed. A further objective is to provide such a vending machine having highly effective anti-theft characteristics.